Attack of the Hair-pulling baby
by LunaCross
Summary: The name says it all!! 2x1 yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Attack of the Hair-pulling Baby  
  
Disclaimer: 1. No, I don't own GW, I'm just a regular Joe like every other author on this website. 2. No, I'm not sadistic, I just think a hair pulling baby is funny with the pilots involved! ^-^ 3. I don't own S Club 7 or their theme song, nor do I now all the words to it.  
  
  
::we see Duo walking down the hall looking for Wufei::  
  
Duo: Wufei? You, Wu-man, where are you? ::faint music is heard farther down the hall:: ::Duo continues in that direction, he opens the door and sees Wufei dancing in leather pants and a red muscle shirt::  
  
Wufei: ::singing:: I.. got.. you.. and.. you.. got.. me so reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher, reach for the stars, nananananana, reach for stars, and when you get to the top, that's when your dreams will all come true!  
  
Duo: Hey Wufei, that was great, now sing "Two in a Million."  
  
::Wufei spins around and his face turns red:: MAXWELL!! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!?!? ::he leaps across the room and tackles Duo:: If you EVER tell anyone, I am going to kill you in your sleep!  
  
Duo: That would be kinda hard since I share a bed with Heero! ^_^  
  
Wufei: Omae o Koruso Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Hey! That's Hee-chan's line!  
  
W: Like I give a- ::is interrupted by Quatre::  
  
Quatre: Wufei? Duo? Come down here for a second. ::the two pilots get up from the floor and run downstairs::  
  
::We now see Trowa and Heero sitting on the couch and Quatre standing by it holding something in his arms, by closer examination we can all see that it's a baby:: [Audience: Awwwww]  
  
Wufei: Ooh no, get that baby out of here!  
  
Quatre: But we can't! It's Relena's baby cousin, we promised her that we'd take care of her.  
  
Duo: Aww, what's her name? ::walks up to the baby and smiles at it who smiles back ^-^:: [Audience: "Aaawww" "cute"]  
  
Quatre: Her name is Abagail, but everyone calls her Abby for short.  
  
Duo: Hehe, she's so cute! ::suddenly Abby reaches out and grabs Duo's bangs:: AAHH!! Ow ow! Dam- er... let go sweety -ow- please. Quatre, get her off me!  
  
Quatre: *gasp* No no Abby, let go of Duo's bangs. ::Abby giggles and lets go:: ::Duo falls backwards and bumps into Wufei, @_@::  
  
Trowa: Well, that was a nice greeting  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
::Duo rubs his forehead and stands up:: Man, that baby's got a grip!  
  
::Quatre holds Abby out in front of him:: That was mean Abby, you shouldn't pull on people's- AAAAAHHH! Heh heh, let go sweety- OW! ::winces as Abby yanks on his blond bangs:: Trowa, help me!  
  
Trowa: Alright, ::stands up and takes Abby who still has a grip on Quatre's bangs:: Let go baby. ::tries to pry her fingers off Quatre's hair:: Pulling on hair is- ow! ::Abby reaches with her other hand and grabs Trowa's long bangs:: (Yea you knew that was comin) [Audience laugh track] ::Trowa and Quatre look very comical bent over at the mercy of a 9 month old baby yanking on their bangs::  
  
Heero: -_-" Geez you guys, getting beat up by a baby!  
  
Trowa: We're not weak Heero, this really hurts! AH!  
  
::Heero stands up, grumbles something and grabs Abby:: There, now she can't grab my hair. ::Gently as he can, he manages to pry Abby's fingers off Quatre and Trowa's hair:: There we go. ::sets Abby down on the couch next to where Duo had sat down::  
  
Duo: Are you crazy? She's gonna pull on my braid or something. ::glances at Abby and tucks his hair away from her::  
  
Abby: Gah! ::smiles at Duo and reaches out for him:: ^_^  
  
Duo: Aww, she's so cute I can't resist her. ::picks her up and sets her on his lap:: She seems like an angel- ow! ::his braid is now in the grips of Abby:: But she's a devil! AAAH! Hee-chan!  
  
::Heero rolls his eyes and grabs Abby:: Geez, what a monster.  
  
Quatre: ::still rubbing his forehead:: She's probably tired after all that hair pulling.  
  
Trowa: Where should we put her?  
  
Quatre: I'll let her sleep in my room!  
  
Heero: Are you sure, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yea! A lot of my sisters have babys now so I'm used to them.  
  
Duo: Alright then, I guess you won't be chipper in the morning.  
  
Quatre: I don't mind at all, we promised to take care of her so that's what we gotta do! ::takes Abby out of Heero's arms and holds her in his own:: A little sweety like her wouldn't cry at night like- OW! ::once again his bangs are yanked on:: He- Heero, please help me.  
  
::Heero tries to aid Quatre while another audience laugh track is played::   
  
  
**END SCENE 1**  
  
What will happen to our beloved Gundam pilots as they gear up to face a night and another day with Abby, the monsterous hair pulling baby? Will she manage to rip someone's hair out? What was Wufei doing singing S Club 7 songs? Will Quatre be able to get more than 4 hours of sleep tonight? Will Heero and Duo have a love scene? [Audience: OOOOOOH] All these questions answered in the upcoming chapter of The Attack of the Hair-pulling baby! 


	2. Bye bye Abby

Attack of the Hair-pulling Baby: Part Deux  
  
Disclaimer: 1. No, I don't own GW, I'm just a regular Joe like every other author on this website. 2. No, I'm not sadistic, I just think a hair pulling baby is funny with the pilots involved! ^-^  
  
  
  
::We see Heero and Wufei laying on their stomachs on Quatre's bed, Abby is sitting on a pillow in front of Heero::  
  
Heero: Who knew that a baby could be so strong?  
  
Wufei: It's probably your kid.  
  
Heero: NANI?! O_o"  
  
Wufei: You know, you and Relena-  
  
Heero: Shut up Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Fine.  
  
H: Hn. ::looks at Abby who stares back at him with Prussian blue eyes:: o_o'  
  
W: Just realized that your eye colors are the same?  
  
H: Well, there's probably lots of people with prussian blue eyes.   
  
W: She looks a lot like you--  
  
H: Omae o Koruso ::fiddles around for his gun but grabs a baseball instead::  
  
Wufei: Where did that come from?  
  
Heero: Who cares? ::shoves Wufei off the bed::  
  
Wu: Ack! Baka roba benjo!  
  
::Duo enters rebraided his hair:: Hi Wu-man, hi Hee-chan!! ^_^  
  
Heero: Hi Duo.  
  
W: Hn.  
  
::Duo steps over Wufei and lays on the bed next to Heero:: How's it goin? Has pulled any hair yet?  
  
H: No not yet.  
  
Duo: That's good, when are Trowa and Quatre coming back? They've been gone for like three hours!  
  
H: Duo, think.  
  
D: ..... O_O oooooh!  
  
::Heero nods and looks back at Abby:: Well as far we know, they're safe... ::thinks about he just sad:: Physically safe. Ow. ::his bangs are yanked on by Abby:: Let go! ::fumbles around for her fingers::   
  
::Abby grabs more hair with the other hand and yanks Heero's head closer to her:: Gah! ^-^  
  
H: Duo, I need some help. ::tries to pry her fingers off:: Now, please!  
  
D: Okay, um ::picks up Abby who still has a hold on Heero's hair:: (H: -_-) Oy, that's not good! Little Abby, let go. ::tugs a little on her hands::  
  
::Abby looks at Duo and lets go of Heero's hair and reaches up for Duo's::  
  
D: NO! ::out stretches his arms away from him:: Bad baby.  
  
::Heero sits up and rubs his hairline:: ::Wufei walks over to Duo and takes Abby:: There now, I don't have to worry about my hair.   
  
::A door is heard closing and Wufei looks over his shoulder:: I think Quatre and Trowa are ho- aaah! Injustice!! ::Abby grabs his little ponytail in the back and yanks on it:: Weak onna, let go!  
  
::Duo laughs and Heero smirks at Wufei at the mercy of a baby::  
  
W: Don't just stand there! Help me!  
  
::Duo falls off the bed laughing and Heero is trying his hardest not to laugh::  
  
W: DAMMIT! HELP ME!  
  
Duo: Hey now, watch your language. ::snickers:: I'd help ya but she might grab my hair again.  
  
::Heero gets off the bed and takes Abby out of Wufei's arms:: ::Duo stands up, still laughing::  
  
::Quatre walks in with his arm linked with Trowa:: I can't wait til- ::sees the other pilots:: Oh, hi guys! ::puts his arms behind his back and blushes, Trowa blushes too::  
  
Heero: Well you guys can have the room to yourself, we were just leaving.  
  
Duo: We were?  
  
H: -_- yes Duo. ::grabs his arm and leads Duo out of the room:: ::exuent*::  
  
Wufei: ::rubbing the back of his head:: Stupid baby. ::exits::  
  
::Duo and Heero are in another room. Heero is laying Abby down into a crib:: I hope she sleeps.  
  
D: Me too, that way we have some time to ourselves! ::walks up to Heero and wraps his arms around his waist::  
  
H: Yea, but we run the risk of someone walking in on us.  
  
D: Duh! That's the whole point! ::kisses Heero:: ::door opens and Relena walks in:: [audience is a mixture of boos and cheers]  
  
Relena: Hello, I'm here to pick up my... cousin. Did you just put her to sleep? ::quietly walks to the crib and looks in:: Aww, hewwo sweety. ::picks up Abby::  
  
Duo: Wow, Abby's hair color is the same as your's!  
  
Relena: Um, yea! So it is. ::nervous chuckle:: Um, Heero, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Heero: Oh God...  
  
R: Abby's not my cousin, she's my daughter, and your's too.  
  
Duo & Heero: O_O NANI?!  
  
Heero: But... how?  
  
R: You forgot that one night already?  
  
Heero: No I didn't but, how?  
  
D: Well Heero, when a man and a woman have sex-  
  
H: I know that! But I've seen Relena almost every other month since... that night. I've never noticed anything!  
  
R: Yes, thanks to the advances in clothing design.  
  
H: Why me?  
  
R: Well, we were the only ones left at the party, and we were both drunk-  
  
Duo: Wait wait wait!! Let me get this straight... YOU CHEATED ON ME?!?!?  
  
Heero: Duo! That was eighteen monthes ago, we've only been together for six months.  
  
Duo: Still... it feels like you've cheated on me. [audience: aawww]  
  
Hee-chan: Duo, it's not my fault, it didn't mean anything.  
  
R: Hey! Nevermind. Goodbye Heero, Duo, thank you so much for taking care of my daughter. ::exuent::  
  
H: Duo, I'm sorry.  
  
D: It's okay Heero. I love you. ::kisses Heero again::  
  
H: I love you too. ::kisses back:: [audience: AAAAAWWWW!! (cute!)]  
  
  
  
  
So ends the tormoil of the hair-pulling baby. Okay so the second act wasn't as funny, yes the whole daughter thing is a bit unexpected! (Relena bashers don't flame me, I like Relena) But I just had to make it longer! ^_^'   
Arigatou, Ja ne minna-san! ::waves so enthusiastically she falls over:: ack! ::Abby grabs her long hair:: OW MY HAIR!!! 


End file.
